bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4「BREAK OUT STAR」
Synopsis Yashamaru Sakutaro is pacing back and forth and looking at his watch. B-Project has been scheduled to perform at the RAIZIN ROCK FES, but they have not shown up for the event yet and none of Yashamaru's texts have reached Sumisora Tsubasa yet. Tsubasa is out sightseeing with B-Project, until Kitakado Tomohisa notices her phone and she gives Yashamaru a call back. Apparently there was a huge misunderstanding in the schedule, so they are in a rush to make it to the event venue. As soon as B-Project arrives, there are multiple problems that the group encounters. The fans are unsure as to who B-Project are, if maybe they'll notice them as their individual units, and judgemental. Tsubasa is lost and it takes Yashamaru to finally find them and direct them to their rehearsal. The rehearsal doesn't go smoothly for them either as they are not only late, there's audio issues and they did not know about the stage change, so MooNs will have to change their formation last minute. Masunaga Kazuna cuts the rehearsal short, since they were already late and causing stress to the staff and other performers, as he says he'll find out a solution on his own. They return back to their space with Tsubasa and it's clear that the boys are starting to get disgruntled with one another. Tomohisa is only wanting to help Kazuna with ideas for their formation, but again he is insistent on not needing help. Kaneshiro Goshi is frustrated that Kazuma is only worried about MooNs when they should be worried about B-Project, but this brings back up the conversation that no one here is caring about B-Project's performance. They can all agree they wished they could rehearse a bit more due to all the issues though. They cannot catch a break as Goshi picks a fight with the other performers that have been insulting them. Also, the storm causes a power outage, making Tsubasa trip and drop the coffee she was carrying which splashes on one of the costumes. Tsubasa stays behind to try to remove the stain, while B-Project go to meet up to catch the first performance. None of the other performers either are too pleased about the storm, so they all have been refusing to go on stage. Nishiyama Takanori decides on his own that he'll just have to perform first, regardless of the circumstances. This sparks the boy's inspiration and Tomohisa decides that they will go out and perform. There's still the issue of Korekuni Ryuji's costume, but Ryuji comes up with the idea of B-Project: Naked, where they will all perform in their different units shirtless regardless of the rain. When the rain clears up, Tsubasa finishes cleaning the costume in time and it was ready for all of them to wear for the B-Project performance. They all stole the show and put on an amazing performance that leaves Nishiyama impressed and glad that he recommended them. Now their next aim is to perform a solo performance at The Dome. Characters in order of Appearance *Yashamaru Sakutaro *Nishiyama Takanori *Sekimura Mikado *Onzai Momotaro *Masunaga Kazuna *Osari Hikaru *Nome Tatsuhiro *Aizome Kento *Sumisora Tsubasa *Kitakado Tomohisa *Kaneshiro Goshi *Ashu Yuta *Korekuni Ryuji Insert Songs *Kodou＊Ambitious *Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence *STARLIGHT *Yumemiru Power Trivia * The outfit that Nishiyama Takanori reveals to wear before he is about to go on stage is from T.M. Revolution's song "Hot Limit" Official Screenshots Episode 4 Cap 1.png| Episode 4 Cap 2.png| Episode 4 Cap 3.png| Episode 4 Cap 4.png| Episode 4 Cap 5.png|